Descent Into Madness
by The Black Rose 17
Summary: Dr.J.Argon recounts the experiences that turned Artemis Fowl into the twisted young individual that we all love, all in aid to see what brought on the guilt that later developed into Atlantis Complex and hopefully sure him. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

Descent into Madness

Report compiled by Dr. J. Argon LEP Consultant and Grand Probemeister of the Psych Brotherhood for the J. Argon Clinic.

To cure our subject of Artemis Fowl of his condition Atlantis Complex, that I have concluded has been brought on by the guilt of his past criminal activities, we must find out what experiences and environmental factors have caused him to become such a twisted and devious individual. I have in the past put down them down to his fathers influence, after all having a Crime Lord as a father does not inspire an honest hard working citizen. And we know his change in behaviour and morals over the past 3 years has been due to the fairie people especially Captain Holly Short ,LEPrecon officer, who has become a valuable friend to the young genius and a good influence on him. Also as his mother (Angeline Fowl) was cured from her depression by Captain Short and Artemis's has also father been returned from the Russian Mafia with a new found positivity for life (This may have been caused by fairy magic effects) , Artemis then, at his fathers request fort after more legal scheme and focused his mind on saving the world rather than exploiting it. Although it is these good influences and new found conscious that have caused him to develop Atlantis Complex.

**NOTE - **Unconfirmed reports say that Fowl and Short have shared 'a moment of passion' in the past. Artemis and Captain Short both refute these claims.

But now I believe there is other reasons why Artemis has shunned 'normal' society apart from his fathers influence. Before it has been difficult as his own intelligence has made it extremely difficult for a psychiatrist (even one of my expertise) to extract any information about past experiences which may have brought about his coldness and lack of a conscious leading him to perform activities which would later on riddle him with guilt and paranoia. Recently Artemis has been treated in my psychiatric clinic and has become more willing to share the root of his problems as he knows that it may be the only way for him to return to his old state of mind and has shared with us detailed accounts of some of his the memories which have turned him against any normality an intellect such him could hope to have...

* * *

><p><strong>Basically this is a little side project that I am doing alongside Artemis Fowl And A Partner In Crime and it will not be put on hold (not that anyone probably cares), REVIEW AND ENJOY<strong>


	2. First Report on the Artemis Fowl Case

Descent into Madness

Report compiled by Dr. J. Argon LEP Consultant and Grand Probemeister of the Psych Brotherhood for the J. Argon Clinic.

Accounts from Artemis Fowl II, written by Dr .J. Argon. 99% accurate, 1% due to the fact Artemis Fowl is a highly untrustworthy individual and there is a high possibility that he will have exaggerated the truth.

Artemis Fowl had always known he was highly intelligent, although he did not realize just quite how special he was until he started school. Before then he had never mixed with children of his own age and therefore not quite known how clever he really was, of course his parents had both told him that he was a genius but all parents tell there kids that they are special. When he started Primary nearly 5 years old it really struck him just how special he was and the potential he had. He had the reading ability of a 16 year old whilst everyone else were learning there alphabet, when everyone else learned to write he had published a book already and when his fellow pupils learned what 2+2 he was solving algebraic equations with ease.

He was not the only one to notice how different he was, the rest of the students noticed too. Artemis Fowl the weirdo with a super human brain a thousand times better than the rest of them and he knew it. Everyone stayed away from, even the teachers seemed scared of him, they just let him sit at the back of the class and read after all there wasn't anything they could teach him. They had been trained to deal with ADHD and Dyslexia but never once had there courses mentioned on how to deal with a child prodigy able to knock back any challenge into there faces. Artemis liked reading but he still felt neglected,like an outcast.

At break times he would sit on a bench and read whilst secretly watching everyone else playing tag and hide and seek, really he wish he could join them, be one of the crowd for once. He knew that would never happen. One time a girl with red hair and freckles, named Anna had come up and asked him if he would like to play hide and seek with her and her friends before he blonde friend whisked her away and say spitefully so Artemis could hear "We don't want to play with Him." He liked Anna she was nice she was dyslexic and could barely talk properly but she had talked to him and he had always remembered that, the first day someone had actually been nice too him.

Of Course not many times had been like that late on his first year of school he was sitting on his bench reading, Lord of the Flies, sucking on a cherry lollipop like he always did and group of kids came up to him, lead by a chubby fair haired boy.

"Look it's Artemis Fowl the freak, hows it going freak." He pointed to him and the crowd laughed.

"I am not a freak, I am a child prodigy." Artemis answered, not really understanding what was going on. He may have been a genius but he had no social experience.

"Get you fancy pants with your posh words." And he pushed Artemis in the chest so he fell backwards of the bench dropping his book into a puddle and nearly chocking on his lollipop. "Not so clever now are you fancy pants?" He sneered spitefully

Artemis got back to his feet and was tripped by the boys cronies, scraping up his knees badly. A teacher looked in there direction which caused the crowd to scarper although the teacher did not come over to Artemis, it was possible that she had not seen but more likely she did not care. He sucked the lolly for a few seconds it was suddenly vile and bitter in his mouth opposed to 30 seconds ago and he spit out on the floor. He did not like lollipops. Artemis eyes welled with tears and he burst into floods of tears streaming down his face and his nose running after a minute or two he pulled himself together and remembered that he was an intellect not a snivelling school boy and vowed revenge on those boys. This would be the last time he cried, and the first time he encountered bullying and how it broke people down and it would be by no means the first experience he would have. And he did get his first taste of vengeance against these boys he stole all there precious football cards and threw all them into a muddy puddle they cried twice as hard he had done. Artemis realized how good it felt to get back at them boys and seeing them cry he smiled that infamous vamperic for the first and certainly not the last time.

* * *

><p>Dr. J Argon<p>

We see that Artemis here first saw that genius spawned resentment and resentment spawned spite. Neglected and alone Artemis had nothing else at this point in his life and no good influences like a normal child of his age, revenge on the boys who terrorised him seemed be his version of playing with friends. This seems to be the start of the sick satisfaction he got out of seeing others fail at his hands. It also explains Artemis's irrational hatred for lollipops.

Concludes first report.


	3. Second Report on the Artemis Fowl Case

**Decent into Madness**

Report compiled by Dr. J. Argon LEP Consultant and Grand Probemeister of the Psych Brotherhood for the J. Argon Clinic.

Accounts from Artemis Fowl II, written by Dr .J. Argon. 99% accurate, 1% due to the fact Artemis Fowl is a highly untrustworthy individual and there is a high possibility that he will have exaggerated the truth.

Artemis Fowl despite his extraordinary mental capacity always lacked any physical prowess and growing up had always made a strict point to get out of Physical Education classes whenever they occurred and being a child genius he had never found this difficult and had a hole host of excuses and reasons why he should not have to play football or rugby every week like every other boy his age did, which had all worked perfectly. Except for once when he was seven years old and he had a new sports teacher who had taken notice that every week Artemis had been allowed out of P.E (Physical Eduction) classes and sent to read in the library but he was not buying it that he had a twisted ankle or glandular fever ever week. All of course presented with a perfectly signed not from his mother, but he very much suspected that it was forged, for an intellect such as Artemis, he would have no trouble in forging his own mothers handwriting and signature. That week in the middle of muddy winter he had made a special call to Artemis's mother before class to check that he was able to play football this week and as he thought Angeline had told him that Artemis was able to play sports and was in perfect health as far as she was aware.

When Artemis entered the male changing rooms, excuse slip already in hand ready to give to him,as he got to him he held the note at arms length to give to him.

"I can't do P.E today, sir since I have pulled a tendon in my left hand." He lifted his left hand into view so Mr Steel could see it had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Give it up Fowl, I know your hands fine." He said in his low voice towering over the 7 year old prodigy, batting the letter away.

"I don't have any idea what you could be talking about Sir, " Artemis shrugged, lies flowing so easily and at such a young age.

"I rung you mother before class and she has already told me that you happen to be in perfect health. So get your kit on and outside as quick as possible." He grunted.

"I do not have my kit with me today." He had not brought it as he usually did not take part in sports class and had no need of it.

"Borrow some from the spares then like everyone else." he tilted to his head to the box in the corner of the changing rooms filled with old socks, tatty rugby shorts, shorts and smelly trainers. Artemis shuddered at the very thought of putting such vile clothing on his skin. But this was the very few times he say know way out of it so begrudgingly went over to the spares box and riffled through looking for something that was too disgusting or large.

In the end he came out with a shirt that was like a dress and trainers 2 sizes to small for him and stinking like sweat and damp. He could swear that none of this stuff had ever been washed, by the smell of it. So he traipsed out onto the muddy field with the rest of his classmates to play a game of football. It was the worst experience of his entire life, (so far). He was last to be picked for teams, an experience just as bad at it was always made out to be, tripped into the mud a total 13 times – five of these times by a member of his own team - and taken a ball to the face three times. Artemis stumped back into the changing rooms covered in sweat, mud and blood, far from the picture of perfect health. When he ruled the world all P.E classes would be banned for anyone with any kind of intelligence.

Now, Artemis did not take lightly to being forced into the most painful experience he had ever had to endure and put the blame solely on his teacher, Mr Steele and being the young juvenile he was, he must get some sort of revenge. - A week later he was struggling to do his job with a cast on his leg and crutches under his arms.

The problem was Steele new that it had been Artemis he may have been a Sport teacher but he wasn't as thick as some may think he had heard the rumours surrounding that boy and was completely sure that the new guy at his hockey practice who had knocked him off his feet had been Artemis's body guard. He suspected by the sheer size of the guy and that he had never reappeared after that one lesson, gone without a trace. He had no actual proof that it had been Artemis and indeed it was possible that he was wrong but he very much doubted that so he decided to call Artemis into his office for a _chat._

The genius was surprisingly co-operative and came, as he requested, to his office, he had been half expecting him not to show up. He came in a took a chair in front of the cheap wooden desk provided by the school.

"Fowl do you know why you are hear?" He asked the pale child in front of him.

"No, sir." Artemis lied flawlessly, deception had always been a natural gift for him.

"Don't go playing dumb with me Fowl, it insults both mine and your intelligence. We both know you set me up to injure my leg." Artemis remained silent playing dumb was not his area of expertise , " No answer eh? Thoughts so. Anyway that's not what I want to know, what I want to know is, why? Why would someone as talented as you put there time and effort into something so bad? What's the point?" Gosh this guys asked a lot of questions Artemis thought.

"It's like this, no one knows except me and if I'm not going to tell the dozens of fully qualified psychiatrists that have tried and failed to answer similar questions,I'm hardly likely to tell a half witted P.E teacher such as your self am I? No." The Irish prodigy grinned smugly

"You know what, doesn't matter any more I see what's wrong, you're a freak. A freak Fowl, you hear me? Kids aren't meant to be smart like you, it's not even human the way your mind works." That word freak, that's what all the other kids called him when he was younger and he had always hated it. But he buried these feelings under everything else.

"That may be so, _Sir_." he emphasized the last word " I am unique and now I have got what I want, I shall leave your presence and anyway the smell of perspiration in here is starting to make me nauseous." And he walked out of the office hands in his trouser pocket.

The teacher wondered what the boy had meant by "I have got what I want.", that boy scared him. Just that steely glint in those dark blue eyes sent shivers down his spine. So young but so full of malice and spite. He didn't even want to think what he would be like when he was an adult.

Artemis smiled to himself, he had been recording the whole conversation and now he had enough evidence to get rid of him. " Your a freak. A freak Fowl." Verbal abuse to a seven year old pupil, tut tut, not very good behaviour.

A sure enough the following afternoon, the P.E teacher was clearing his desk after being fired for verbal abuse to a student. A recording of his and Artemis's meeting had found it's way to Angeline Fowl and then shown to the headmaster of the school. The recording contained a lot of things that he did not remember Artemis or himself saying for that matter, for one thing he had definitely never sworn at the boy and young Artemis had never broken into floods of tears. He very much doubted that the boy was even capable of crying. Angeline had stormed up to the school and insisted that he be fired immediately and if not the courts would be involved after the trauma 'her poor little Arty' had been though, in fear of being shut down the head master had instantly complied to her demands after hearing the clear evidence for himself. Sacked without contract. When he saw Artemis last, leaving with his mother through school gates he turned round and looked at him so he could lip read him clearly. "Never mess with The Boy Genius." He said and turned back round getting into the chauffeur driven Bentley with the characteristic vampire grin spread across his pale face.

Dr.

Hear we see that Artemis has had a clear planning strategy and is rapidly starting to develop his unique plotting strategies, that he is so famous for and have got him through many a criminal deed. He takes great delight from taking revenge and has taken it from the minor thing of being forced to participate in physical education lessons, thinking that he is far superior to anyone else and above such things. He is completely aware of his intelligence and knows how to use it to get exactly what he wants out of people. Even from the young age of seven we see that he is fast becoming the evil mastermind that we all came to despise after his first dappling with fairies.

Concludes secondary report


End file.
